Tragedies at hand with romance
by Forkular
Summary: Namine re-creates Sora's memory to her likings so he can stay with her,just a little longer, so she can see the one she truly loves. Is Kairi's will and love for Sora so strong that she can't accept it? Sora X Kairi Roxas X Namine its COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Tragedies at hand with Romance

"What's her name? What is it?!" A boy with chocolaty brown hair started yelling.

"What do you mean?" I said tucking a blonde strand of hair behind my ear. I am terribly sorry for what I must do, but jeez, for how long can he scream?

"Her name, her name…I-I can't." The boy curled up on the cold white floor. His sobs were long, until they shut off completely and he fell asleep. Now he looked peace full, when he wakes up, the time will be ours, and it will bring us together.

"Good morning," I whispered in his ear," Sora."

His eyelashes were sweeping ever so slightly against his soft skin. How wicked I feel now. "Who, who are you?"

"You forgot my name? Well, it was a long journey on your way to save me you know. Remember me? On the island? With you and Riku. We were so happy all the time, until a dark night took me away from you. But you promised me, that you'd find me." I continued, continued telling him the lies I dug from his memories. This was too easy. I smile to myself.

"What?" He slowly yawned and looked me straight in the eyes that widened at the sight of me.  
"Yes, I remember now."

"To help you out a bit, my name is," I pause for a second, "Namine."

"Nami-ne." He repeated for himself.

"Yes, and now, we should celebrate." I tug at his shoulder, and motion for him to stand up.

I lead him through the dark rooms in the mansion, until we're in the art room where he looks around in astonishment.

"Did you-"He starts but I interrupt him.  
"Draw these? Yes, I did." I smile at him. This line of mine was no lie. I follow his stares at each picture and stare in shock at one of my recent ones. I bolt over to it and cover it up b hiding it behind my back. No surprise to me that Sora noticed immediately.

"What's that?" He asked playfully pacing towards me to try see what it was.

It was a picture of Kairi and Sora. But I couldn't tell him that, of course.

"Oh, it's nothing! It's just a-a old thing I made." I shake my head taking the picture with me and throwing it out the window quickly before he could snatch it out of my hands.

"Fine." He pouted deeply and continued to look at pictures."So, what were we? A couple or something? Were we married?" He raised his eyebrows. That last one was a joke obviously.

"No, we were not married. But we were what you call going out." I laugh peeking sheepishly at him to make it sound realistic.

This would be a little harder than usual.

As long as Kairi doesn't find out, we'll be fine, and Sora will stay with me for a while. Just a for a while…so I can see the one, who i truly love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Kairi's journey

Sora, Sora, Sora, he's the one thing on my mind that bugs me,I can only concentrate on him. Thinking about it, I haven't seen him in a while, in fact I shall call him. i grab my cell phone and speed dial him, by the way, he's speed dial 1. it rings, and rings...

"Come on Sora, you're never too pre-occupied to answer your phone." I whisper to myself right when his phone sent me to his voicemail. Should I leave a message? Or would it seem kind of desperate? I'd rather not. I sigh and fall back onto my bed whispering his name over and over when I got a phone call.

I spring up and anwer immeadiatly, it's Sora isn't it? It has to be, I knew he'd never be able to block or ignore my calls!

But to my surprise, it wasn't Sora, it was his mother. She strted ratteling off to me in a very concerned voice, and all I cold comprehend to my ability was, " Sora's gone missing!He hasn't been home in 3 days! The police- 1 week wait- Do you know where he is?"

Sora's mother was always the dramatic kind of person, She is a crazy and energetic writer, and for all you know, she's searious about all things she says and does. No matter how ridiculous and humiliating, and un-natural it is. That brings me to this one funny story, one time, she made a halloween costume for Sora which coincidentally was a cupcake and it was completely pink! It was utterly hilarious especially that pouty face that he gave everyone, and muttering inults under his breath. I never let him catch slack off of that story.

" Actually, I don't." I sigh, she also sighed dissapointed, " I just called him and he didn't answer at all, which is unusual seeing how he's always answered every phonecall since he got his phone. Maybe he lost it."

"But he's been missing."

"Well, do you want to open a search party or something like that?" I suggest. It was a good idea!

I had the feeling that on the other line, Sora's mom was doing an enthusiastic happy dance before saying, " YES! We'll should do that! Tomorrow morning, meet me at Riku's house, we're going to involve them in this too!

" Ok, I'll be there."

" Yes, at about 2:00 pm, thanks Kairi." She said happily and hung up.

Now I was even more concerned about Sora.

* * *

If I had a penny for every time that Sora's mother looked for him in the most ridiculous places, I'd be a billionair-iss.

"Sora's not going to be hiding underneath a rock." Riku raised his eyebrows at the sight of Sora's mom picking up a rock and looking underneath it.

"You never know." She smiled.

"Well, it's un-realistic to hide underneath a stone the size of my fist" He retorted in a rude way.

"It's womans intuition!" She snapped, and then quickly smiled.

After the long search, it became rather dark, and it must've been aroun 9:30. Riku and his father retreated and waved goodbye. As I was about to do the same, the desperate mom of Sora grabbed me and dragged me back to her. There was a wild glint in her eyes and she broke out in a wicked grin, which scared me, very,very, much.

"Say, Kairi..." She trailed off looking at me.

"Wh-What?" I say nervously.

" Is my son attractive to you?"

WHAT DID SHE JUST ASK ME?! I try searching her eyes for the appropriate answer, but with her, you never know what the right answer I try my best, "I ummm...think th-that he's...well, I just." I shut up blushing, not daring to peek up at her. My red hair swinging in the wind.

She laughed to my surprise and smiled to herself. " So that's it, I know where he is!"

"WHERE?" I blurt out, louder than I wanted to. Which made me feel uncomfortable/

"There must've been someone enticing him and tricking him, he fell in love and followed her. He didn't come back because he thinks that I wouldn't stand her. Despite the fact that she's pretty and all, it turns out that she kept my baby away from me and there for she shall vanish. Anyways, now she's probably making him do work...like like, Cinderella-SORA-ella actually. And she shows her real side, and he's hopless, sitting there and scrubbing the floor, until his princess comes and saves him!"

"That sounds like a fictional story to me." I giggle. She took out a notepad, " What're you doing?" I ask.

She was scribbeling down things quickly, not even looking up at me. "You're right, I should write this idea down and turn it into a novel later on anyways. It'll be so much fun!" She said in a high pitched voice.

"Ummm, hello? Your son is missing! You don't seem so heartbroken!" I squeal.

Her head shot up and she looked right past me in shock. She dropped her notebook and ran over to it. I turned around to see what it was and I was expecting something hardcore and ready to eat me, but no. It was a porcupine. She picked it up, the stabs of the spikes didn't harm her. She feels immortal to me at some points.

"Look, look! It's a Sora! It has the hair style and all!"She held it up.

" A WHAT?!" I stare at her.

"I shall call you Sora Junior, you shall be my little Sora and be with me forever!" She said to the little creature. It's so lucky that it can't undedrstand a word that she's shot a look at me and pleaded, " Oh, Kairi, can I keep it? Can I?"

I jerked away from her, "Put that porcupine down! It's not important right now! What's important is your son, and finding him!" I shouted, what in the world is wrong with her?

"I know," She set the porcupine down and it scuried away,"But in my heart, I know, that he's ok." She smiled at me. That was the first sane thing I heard come out of her mouth the entire day.

I knew that too though! I knew, because I was the one who shared that paoupu fruit with him once, we are binded by soul. And no one can take that away!

Watch out Sora, I'm coming for you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Namine's shadows lie as he slowly drowns in happiness.

Sora's been behaving just the way I've wanted him to. But not good enough! He's been walking around the mansion, but he hadn't been outside of it, and he hadn't mentioned a word of it either. But mentioning him, where exactly is he?

"Sora? Sora? Where'd you go?" I call out, but only hear my echoing voice come back at me.

I search the library, the garden, and when I past the double sided stairs one more time, i heard a voice coming from the art room. He msut've been up there all this time. I hurry my thin legs up the staircase and towards the art room. His back was turned towards me but when I stepped close to him I stopped to stare he was mumbeling words, not even noticing me. So I walk around him, so I can look him in his eyes. They were empty and cold, he was staring straight into the forest outside of the window. "Sora?" I wave my hand in his face to gain his attention.

Sora's hand snatched mine immeadiatly as he seemed to be staring at me, but not directly looking me in the eyes. His lips parted, " Your breath means cool room chill, long hair that blows side to side, you speak which makes time stand still, and here you stand with violet eyes."

That was not a good sign, my eyes are blue, Kairi's are violet. I laugh nervously, "Sora, snap out of it, I have blue eyes, silly!" I part our fingers that had intertwined when he mentioned the violet eyes.

"Of course." He shook his head and looked up at me. "I'm sorry, I was just day dreaming a little, I guess...it was kind of bizzare though." He shook his head once more and then turned to look at all the pictures. "You know, my favorite picture is this somehow." He pointed at my goal! It was Roxas.

I close the window he was looking out of, you could see the forest very well from here. So if some animal, or partiers were walking through it, I'd notice.

* * *

-Kairi's an easy target.

I have a mission! It's to find Sora, no matter how hard I'll have to try. But I didn't think it would look like this exactly...the picture of me in a dark forest all alone, in the freezing cold, with no food or water, and especially no civilization near me whatsoever. But I guess people have been through worse than I have. I mean, I'm kind of clumsy and all, so this is harder than it seems.

After a long hike through the woods, my feet hurt, and I feel raindrops falling down. I should just face the fact that I'm lost! I slump down below a willow tree for rest.

Finding Sora is much harder than I thought. "Where the hell can he be?! He probably got lost. I shouldn't be talking, I don't even know where I am!" I laugh out loud to myself as my eyes drift here and there while the rain pores down onto my skin violently. What if he got killed and burried right where I am, right beneath me! I'd feel like a fool then. I must be going crazy in this dark place.

**_SNAP!_**

"AHHH!" I scream, a huge tree branch had fallen right in front of me, almost slamming onto my ankels! Is it thunder? Lightning? No, it was a some kind of beam, the tree branch must've been loose before. When I hear another beam, I jerk upwards, it hit right above my head. Were hunters out at this hour? WHY is it shoting a me? "HEY! I'M NOT A DEER!" I shout out into the night, that only gave me another response by shot. What the hell?! Is someone inteding on killing me? I spring up and run, sprint farther, but the shots were only coming closer and closer towards me. No matter how far I run _away_ from it, somehow i came closer to it.

My whole entie body was soaked and my red hair came in the way of my face while I was trying to run away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I scream running faster, "AHHHHHHH!" The ground under my feet disappeared.

I was falling.

But not for long, I hit the ground and I swear I could feel the blue color of my bruise that it gave me on my arm and thigh. I didn't want to move, didn't want to get up, I just wanted to stay right here, alone and forgotten, jeez, I wanted to DIE! But then I remembered why I was out here in the first place anyways. That gave me the strenght to get up and conquer my beam firing stalker. My fall was about 15 feet, and stalker couldn't be far behind. In fact, when I got up and looked, there he/she was. Standing there innocently. In a black cloak. lovely, some maniac walking through the forest in a black cloak firing beams where they please.

My stalker pointed a gigantik Key- SORA?! It could only be him, that's his keyblade!

"Sora, what're you doing in those clothes?" I shout up to him.

"Sora? Who is that?" They replied.

That wasn't Sora, it was not his voice, it sounded more like me! It was a girl!? "Who're you?" I say concerned, not trusting whoever it was.

The girly voice pulled down her hood and revealed, my face! Only, she had blue eyes and black hair, and the same hairstyle I had before I grew it out. She was my age and holding the same posture as me when she pointed her Keyblade at me.

"My name is Xion."

"Well,**_ Xion_**, why the hell were you shooting at me?!" I yell at her. She smirked pointing her keyblade at me, more focused this time.

"You're not with the organization are you? I've seen you walk around here, looking lost. SO I decided to at least, get you out of the forst!" She smiled at me brightly, the same exact smile Sora always gave me.

WHAT'S her problem."By almost killing me, and scaring me to death?!"

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" She shrugged, turning away.

"WAIT! Where are you going?" I yell after her. I climb clumsily back up the hill that I've fallen off of and try to find her again. But too late, she was gone already."How weird..."I say to myself.

"What's weird?" A voice cam up from behind me.

I shriek looking behind me, it was Xion again. So she hadn't left yet. I felt a little stupid now, "Hey, will you help me?," I pause, then hesitate remembering, "but not by shooting at me this time please!"

She shook her head."I need to get back to work, so I can show you tomorrow." She grinned widely.

"But, I'm not going to stay here for a whole entire day! I don't have anywhere to sleep. I'm hungry, I'm drenched in rain, and you can't possibly expect me to lay down in the wet mudd!" I screech at her. Wow, I seemed like a whiny brat for the first time in my life.

She waved me off rolling her eyes. " Go find a cave or something, princess."

I pursed my lips. Looking at the ground, kicking a rock. I'm about to act stubborn, rude, and ready to kill and fry her if she's not about to show me around. "Give me directions!"

But no, she this time, vanished and ran off for sure. I guess I have no other choice.

Finding Sora needs to be turned into a scavenger hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- 1 hour's a waste of time

I blink at the sunlight. All I see is woods, it reminds me of a joke. Someone walking in the forest saying, "Oh, my god a tree!." turnong around then and saying, "Oh, my gosh another tree!"

I laugh at my own joke that. My lips felt numb and I could hardly stand. Sleeping in the dirt made my back all sore. Where ever Sora is, he'll hear my complaints! It's annoying how I have to reck my self esteem looking for the spiky hedgehog, with the crystal, beautiful eyes, and his perfect sweet smile that he gives me, and his cute little face he gives me when he wants something specific. I lost my point...anyways, I should get a go. I won't acconplish anything sitting around here.

I sit up slowly looking at my surroundings. It's still kind of dark, I guess it hasn't hit dawn yet. But as if that would stop me! I sprint, but run out of breath, yet I scream my heart out.

"SORA, WHERE'RE YOU?! I NEED YOU!"

No answer.

I groan loudly and hit a tree. It rusteled and a figure fell down, I sqeal as the thing yelps. I grab a stick and start hitting whatever it was with my eyes shut hard.

"OWW! Stop that! That hurts!"

When I hear those words I stop looking down at who I hit. It was a spiky red headed guy who was rather tall. He stood up and glared down at me, then his expression softened as he grinned. He wasn't looking at my face, I'll tell you that.  
"YOU IDIOT!" I yell at him and smack him with the stick.

He runs his hand ,embraced in a black glove, through his firy red hair.

"What is a little poppet like you doing walking around in the forest like red riding hood, I might be the wolf and eat you up." He licked his lips and laughed.

My face went red in embaressment. WHO THE HELL DID E THINK HE WAS?! I shook my hea and started to walk away. But he grabs my arm and spins me back around, my nose bumps into his chest and I rub it. I narrow my lightning blue eyes at him. "Leave me alone. I don't talk to strangers, especially if they're like you."

"My name is Axel."

"I don't know any Axel's, so get out of my way!" I yell at him and start running.

"I wouldn't go-" He starts.

"What?!" I yell annoyed leaning my head back but keep running when the ground dissapeared under my feet once more and my head started to feel dizzy.

"I GOT YOU!" I hear a familiar voice shout at my steep fall. A slim figurel in a black coat picked me up and we flew oer to the ground. I look up and see Xion looking at me. I stand up, brush any leafs off of my dress and say, "Thank you."

"No problem. So, do you still need help? Going anywhere specific?" She said with bright blue crystal eyes that reminded me so much of Sora's.

I hesitate, I don't even know where Sora is. I just started to walk aroud in this forest..." Actually I think I still need your help. "Have you seen a boy with spiky hair around here? He has a nice smile, like yours. He's a little taller than me, and he's slim built."

She seemed like she was thinking about it, but then shook her head."I don't know at all. Maybe you should go check with Axel." She suggested.

"No thanks, I'm ok with that." I laugh lightly and look up at her. She was searious. " Oh! I mean, well... is there any shelter near?"

A hand set on my shoulder. It was Axel of course. "There's a mansion very close by. We can take you if you want."

I light up and nodded like crazy, maybe someone in there heard about it!

"Here it is." Axel presented to me, a huge black gate that showed the back of the mansion.

"Umm, how do I get in?" I twitch and turn my head towards both of them.

They shrugged and said in unision, "Be creative." Then like ninja's, they wen't poof!

Be creative they said, HAH, I can do that.

But I just realized, I can't.

I try once more clinging onto the gates as I gasp climbing over it. When I'm on top of it, I laugh. "I prevail! I pre- OUCH!"

I fell into a bush of roses. I was sure that my bruises would get worse. Would Sora still like me like this?

"Damn bush..."I mutter and run over to the back entrance. It was open.

* * *

"Hey, Namine, can people wander around in the forest?" I ask when she looks down at me with small pursed lips.

She cocked her head to the side with small pursed lips as she said, "Why? But yes,Sora, sure they can, but the forest is so deep, no one could find the mans-"

A loud crash cut ehr off as she stared in shock.

Namine ran downstairs quickly"GET OUT!!!"She yells as I decide to go downstairs.

I jump up and run downstairs where Namine was standing, unfront of a girl with red/ brown hair. The girl looked at me and her eyes widened.

"SORA!" She yells and tries to run over to me but Namine blocks her path.

"Get out of here!" She yells at her. "You better leave this place and never come again." She screamed and her face turned a little red.

"Namine, what's going on?" I try to comfort her and walk over to her, looking up and down at that girl who invited herself in here.

"Sora, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Who are you?" I narrow my eyes at her. Her blue and violet eyes were piercing and sharp.

"What kind of question is that? I'm Kai-"

Namine turned and ran over to her."SHUT UP!" Namine held down that girls mouth to shut her up.

I stared at both of them. The red head was looking at the blond and trying to strike her to get her off of her.

The red head managed to get Namine off of her, as she was ready to slamm her to the floor this weird rush came into me.

I run over to Namine.

"Go away! Leave Namine alone!!!" I yell at her.

"Sora, I-"

"I have no idea who you are. Stop saying that to me!" I keep hissing at her.

"You're not-" She backed away.

"What?" I look down at myself.

Namine stood up and walked over to me.

* * *

"Roxas. Here you are, finally." Namine whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Don't go to sleep. It's a pitiful form of refuge.

Kairi-

I stare at what once was Sora. What happened? I can't belive this! He turned into some blonde boy, and Namine had called him Roxas. i shake my head. I'm so confused.

"Roxas, you're back." Namine says to him.

Roxas looked up at her, then to me. There was a glint in his eyes that gave me some tiny comfort. But no matter what it was. Where was Sora?

"Namine." He said as he pulled her into a hug. In a flash he turned back into Sora. Then back to Roxas.

"STOP IT, SORA! STOP IT! NO MORE. PLEASE!!! I-I- NEED YOU!" I yell at him as his figure continued to look into Namine's eyes. After my last sentence, a flash came and he was Sora again. "NO! STOP IT! I'M THE ONE YOU SHOULD PROTECT!" I yell, he looks at me and starts to run over to me, but then he stopped with a confused look on his face. He just stared at me in disbelief.

"You. You're-" He smiled, but a weird shimmer cought his eyes and his expression was similar to Roxas's. "You're leaving. NOW!"

I wanted to scream and kick in protest like a 5 year old who didn't get something that they wanted in the store. I wanted to hit him on the head with my fist lighlty. Like I always do, knowing how his jokes are. But I don't.

I turn away. My eyes fill up with tears. Sora said for me to leave, he'd rather stay with her? Something's wrong. He knows my name...so, what was that about?

Sora continued to look at me. "Go, just-leave us alone, OK?" He was about to push me, I knew it. I didn't want to be pushed by the one I loved. So I backed away.

" I can't believe you!" I yell at him, tears running down my face as I run out of the mansion.

I could've sworn I saw Namine smile evily at me.

* * *

"Hey, Kairi, are you feeling any better?" Sora's mom said to me in sympathy as she brewed some tea and set it on the glass table before me.

She listened to my protest about what happened. She wasn't all to hesitant to run over to her son. She said that he has a brain, like everyone else. She had sat down next to me and tell me a story about her love life. I wasn't really interested in it first but the deeper she got into it, the more it sounded like she wanted to break down in tears. She was a a 3rd year at her college and an excellent student, until she fell in love and he died before Sora was born. All the details about her mourning made me feel almost the same. But even worse, Sora wasn't dead. He was just in some kind of odd position I guess..

"Come on, let's talk." She said to me quite softly, then she patted me on the head like some kind of animal.

"I'm not a dog." I sigh at her.

"Well, I can't find my pet anywhere near so I find the next best." She shrugged and took a sip of her connamon apple flavored tea.

My hands fell to my knees and I closed my eyes, feeling the atmosphere that felt so warm and full of Sora's scent. It made me want him even more. "I found him, but then some weird stuff happened and he was acting not like himself. This girl he was with called him Roxas. He told me to leave and I ran until I found a town and got home. Since then, I've been thinking a lot about everything. My grades are higher than ever, although I still feel so empty. Maybe I should go look one more time. Do you think I should?" I look down at my scratches that were healing from yesterday's little "adventure".

"Sure, go ahead. You mother is still on her business trip, right?

I nodded and tried to push myself up with my hands, when something small patted me on the hand. I stare at Sora's mother as her messy ponytail started to fal apart. "You found and kept the hedgehog, didn't you?"

"It was so lonely." She pouted. Her eyes lit up, and I didn't like it. "You should take him with you on your little search! I'll root for you both. Just don't loose Sora Junior there, ok?"

IWow, she already named it Sora JR.I sigh. She must be going very lonely if she decides to have a hedgehog as a pet now. Is it illegal? Not that it mattered to her anyways.

I picked the little fella up and set him in my little purse that was attached to my belt.

"Come on. We'll figure everything out." I say to it and wave good bye to his keeper once more and walk out of the house.

I wasn't going to go look for Sora, today. I was going to sit on the island and watch the sun set.

* * *

Namine-

"Wake up, Sora." I whispered in his ear and he sat up immeadiatly. "Hey, are you feeling better?"

He just looked me in the eyes still sleepy. He placed each of his hands on my shoulders nd he gave me this goofy smile. "I have your lucky charm. Let's go on the island." He said to me.

"Snap out of it Sora!" I cry at him. He can't start remembering her already. He just saw her yesterday is all. They didn't touch and I tried to make sure he forgot about his encounter with her yesterday. "You need some fresh air. How about we walk around in the town today?" I suggest. He hasn't been out of the mansion since he got here.

"Sure." He nodded weakly and made his way to dress. I walk out of the room and skip down the stairs where I find two Organization members in.

"Here, one of my favorite people. What a coincidence we meet each other here!" Axel laughed and walked towards me with Xion.

"What do you wan't, Axel?" I spat at him annoyed.

"Why, can't we just drop by? How about we go see the cute little red head and talk to her?" He smiled evily at me and I bit my lip so hard it started to bleed and I could taste the blood.

"Axel. Xion. Why can't you just let me have one thing? I wan't Roxas."

"Well, Sora is classified. Unless you get Roxas to get out of Sora's body, he'll keep remembering Kairi and eventually will leave you." Xion glanced at me with heavy eyes that made me believe that Axel had dragged her off everywhere last night. She yawned.

"Let's just look at it this way. I'm in love with Roxas. So there for I need Sora to even make little contact with him. How else am I supposed to see him?"I turn around and start walking the opposite direction that they came from.

"Take myword as it is now, Namine. Sora's in love with someone else, why do you keep him away from the one he loves?" Axel started.

"Maybe I don't wan't Sora to be in love with her!" I turn back around to yell at them.

"I thought you said you wanted Roxas, so what does it matter who Sora loves?" Axel smiled. He got me in a corner there. I shouldn't have started talking to them.

"Hey, Namine how about we go eat some ice cream?" Sora walked down the stairs. He gave me a sweet look and it made me feel ashamed of myself.

"I know just what to do, to solve your little problem." Axel smiled at me and hed out his hand to me. "At a smll price of course, but I can solve it all!"

I stepped towards him and took his offer.

What a mistake I've just gotten myself into.

* * *

Kairi-

"Do you think that Sora will ever come back to see me?" I ask my little Sora JR. he just blinks at me. I laugh, "Look at me! I'm talking to a hedgehog named Sora Junior!"

"Hey, Kairi!" A familiar deep voice awoke me from my small talk that I had with the hedgehog. I look up, and there stood Riku. Tall and graceful. "Have you heard from Sora at all lately?"

"No I haven't." I lie. I wasn't going to tell Riku, eventhough he was my best friend.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll talk to you later!" He shouted and kept on jogging. He was joined by some other kid who were smaller, and younger than him. That must be his little sister, she's so adorable.

"Well, you see little Hedgehog. Life is a bif fat loser if you're me. If there was any justice in the world then I wouldn't be sitting here alone. I guess not everything is fair, huh?" I stand up. "Let's go, I'll show you my seret place." I smile down at it and start walking towards wher Sora and I would always pretend we were super heroes and save each other, when we were smaller.

My picture of Sora that I had made was fading, so I re-traced it with a rock that I found near by.

At least this is the Sora I remembered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A true thought that I made up.

Kairi-

As soon as I knew it, I fell asleep on the white sand that Sora nad I once danced on. It brought back my sweet memories that flooded my mind. My little hedgehog was on a leash, that's right, Sora's mother gave me a leash, to handel the hedgehog and not let it get loose. At points of my existence I start to think that I am dreaming. I mean, isn't life a big joke? For all I know,I could be in a koma right now and be dreaming. Or maybe I'm in the world full of dead people, the world that that was made for people who didn't realize it. But I'm such a fool. I knew that this was the real world and I should face the fact that there's nothing left to live for without Sora, nothing at all. He had made that choice, and I wasn't ready for it. I ddin't want to accept it.

I make my way to the cliff that hung right above the ocean that I used to swim in, back when there was reason for me to believe that Sora and I would be togethor for ever.

It wasn't true.

I take a step.

Another breath.

It might be one of my last one's.

It might be the last chance to whisper a good bye.

Maybe it would take long for me to pass on, maybe I would be hurt and survive living with the scars that reminded me of him. Maybe I would die in agony and disbelief because I felt like I was not worth it.

I take another step.

I look back once more and smile as I turn to cross fate.

* * *

Earlier Namine-

"How am I supposed to get Roxas?" I hiss at Axel. I knew he had tied to fool me, for he thought I was a dumb girl. But I wasn't I was smarter than most.

"Oh, it's such a simple task, all you need to do is play nice and be quiet for a while." Axel smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him and shut my mouth. Axel raised his spicy red eyebrow, "Oh? She's actually listening to me now. Good girl, okay here;'s whats what. All you need to do is obtain a piece of memory of Sora that would make him remember Kairi."

I nodded at his words, hell, I was desperate, I pulled out the charm that Sora held on to when I had him. I had taken it away because I knew it had something to do with Kairi. It would've ruined my plan.

Sora was laying on the ground, eyes closed, looking peacefull.

"Good now place it on his heart." Axel instructed, I did as he told me.

"Now draw Sora's name in the air."

I looked at him sideways, what?

"Just do it." He sighed.

I drew his name in the air and imagined it into the air.

"Now form those words into Roxas's, imagine it hard!" Axel snapped.

"Yes, yes..."I muttered and made Sora's name form into Roxas's.

"Now let the words fade into the charm in your mind."

Okay, I did that.

"Finished? okay, let's continue, say Roxas's name 3 times, Sora's name, 3 times, and of course the toppings, yell at him 'WAKE UP' three times.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas." I paused, nothing was happening so far, "Sora, Sora, Sora," i peeked over at Sora and saw him breathe in heavily, " WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" I yelled as loud as I could. My lungs hurt but when I saw Roxas's shape coming out of Sora's body, tears filled my eyes.

Roxas faded into a whole form and Sora's eyes opening slowly.

"ROXAS!" I called out and ran over to him, I hugged him and kissed him, and what not. He was here. He was whole. He was mine. Now I could tell him! "Roxas, I, I have my decision, my answer, ready for you! I have bad news," I pause looking at an hurt expression in his eyes, "Roxas, I have an infection. Yes, I do, it's in my heart and I only have so and so long to live. I just...wanted..to-to say..."

"Roxas, I'm going to die, and I wanted to tell you, I LOVE YOU, ROXAS, I LOVE YOU!" I kiss him and start to cry. I felt his arms around me as he stood there in silence. We shared the moment and made the best of it.

* * *

Sora-

"What's going on?" I ask, my head felt so woozy I thought I needed about 15 pain killers to get it to calm down. I look around and see Namine talking to herself. 2 figures wher standing beside me and I asked them, "Who is she talking to?"

"She's talking to her heart. Roxas has come back for just a while to tell her it's okay to move on and he's alright, he's in a better place." A girl with black hair said as she watched Namine talk to herself and look into the air, and she was crying.

"I don't understand, Roxas is dead." I shake my head, "He's been dead."

"Like I said, Namine, is seeing Roxas's spirit, only she can see him, because she's about to pass on very soon." Xion said looking at me very quickly.

I just stared at Namine, I still didn't understand for some reason...what has been going on?

"Sora, who do you love?" The girl looked down at me and smiled.

"I-I, think, her name is....Ka-KAIRI!" I exclaimed, where was Kairi? I looked around hesitant to find her. "Where is Kairi?" I ask the girl, I was so confused.

"You better go look for her, she's at the cliff, save her." The girl yelled at me and I ran, ran, I don't know why, but I just did.

"KAIRI!" I yelled running around, "KAIRI?! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yell into the rain. I was soaking in it but I ddin't give a damn, I wanted Kairi, and I wanted her so badly.

I stopped and stared in horror.

Kairi was standing at the cliff.

She was going to jump.

"KAIRI!" I yell as I see her soft face covered in her hair that was wild and wet look at me with the largest and beautiful eyes.

* * *

Kairi-

I heard my name by the voice, the voice I needed, the voice I yearned for, the voice that gave me meaning.

"Sora-" I felt my voice cry as I see his scared face searching my eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Come to me!" He yelled.

I scremed back at him, "I MISSED YOU!" In the rain, I ran, my hair was wet and dripping as I ran into his out stretched arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms slid around my waist that were hesitant to touch him.

I loved him, I wanted him, I wanted him to know that I loved him,"Sora, kiss me, please kiss me!" I ordered into his neck as I tried to inch closer to him.

He lowered his eyes to my level and kissed me, his lips were so soft and I yearned for him to do more than just simply kiss me. So I kissed him back and nibbeled on his lips as his tounge was playing with mine. I was kissing him so hard that I couldn't breathe. My eyes fluttered and he noticed and startet to kiss my neck and giving me all these feelings inside of my head. I wanted him to act, I wanted him to feel my love for him. He came back to lips and I felt sensation.

"I love you too, Kairi." he said into my ear.

He truly loved me, he loved me.

* * *

**_EPILOGUE_**

Sora and I sat on the white sand and we held hands as we watched the sunset.

The moment was perfect, everything was the way it was supposed to be. I loved Him, and he loved me back. I felt so happy and full of life and gratitude to have someone like him. I was lucky, we kissed once more, a sweet kiss it was! Such a nice look he gave me, he was so gentle and caring.

I saw a familiar spiky animal crawl before me.

I giggled, "Look it's Sora junior!"

"What?" Sora asked.

"Oh, nothing." I giggled and took the hedgehog into my lap as Sora and I exchanged 'I love you's' and kissed again.

I wanted it to never end.

* * *

Authors note:

THE END!

Thanks for reading, it was a short story but my first, I hope you review and tel me if you liked it or not, either way I'm greatfull.

Anyways, like my writing? Well, I have a much more interesting story called,

_**Price we pay**_

It's going to be a much muh longer story, I'm working on it very hard and it's much better than this one, how about you look into it?

See you in my other stories!

Thanks for reading, _**Tragedies at hand with Romance.**_


End file.
